Sorry
by allieanee
Summary: Harry has just won the battle against Voldemort and is grieving for all the people that have been killed. Hermione, the forever loyal friend, tries to help him but it all ends up with Hermione locked up in her room and Harry feeling even worse.One Shot


Summary: Harry has just won the battle against Voldemort and is grieving for all the people that have been killed. Hermione, the forever loyal friend, tries to help him but it all ends up with Hermione locked up in her room and Harry feeling even worse.

**AU: Please be nice this is my first fic. But I accept constructive criticism.**

_**Sorry**_

_It's Over_

Harry Potter thought as he sat in his favorite chair in the Gryffindor Common Room.

_Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Moody a lot of people I loved all gone…_

He thought crying while nearly everyone in the whole Wizarding World was celebrating his victory. He was grieving and worst of all even after all the events, he felt more alone than ever.

He sat there staring at the fire feeling empty and alone. He didn't even notice his bushy haired best friend, Hermione Granger, enter the Common Room.

"Hey" she said surprising him a little but he still remained silent. "Are you okay?" She asked again concern in her voice.

"I'm fine" he answered coldly.

"You don't look fine to me. In fact you look miserable. Do you want to talk about it?" She asked hoping he would open up to her. You see Hermione Jane Granger has been in love with her green eyed best friend for over three years now. But she never had the courage to tell him, scared that he might not feel the same way and end their friendship.

"NO! I don' want to talk about it!" He said rather harshly shocking both him and Hermione on how cold and harsh he had sounded.

"Harry don't you think that everyone that have sacrificed themselves did what they did so that you would be miserable? No they didn't! They did it because it was the right thing to do and that they wanted a better life for you." Hermione said trying to get into the thick skull of her best friend.

"What are you saying Hermione? That I should just act like it never happened that they never existed? Well sorry not everyone can be like you!" Harry said truly angry.

"How could you even say that? You think you're the only one grieving? Well sorry to burst your bubble but I lost people I loved to Harry! But do you see me moping around acting like all hell just broke loose? No! Because I know that they wouldn't like that and because I don't want what everyone did to be in vain" Hermione said angrily. Even if she knew why Harry was acting this way he didn't have the right to act like he's the only one who got affected by the whole thing and shut everyone out.

"You know what just leave me alone" Harry said.

"NO! No I won't leave you alone until I get the message that nothing that happened is your fault in that thick head of yours" She answered back holding onto his arm.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" he said pulling his arm away his hand accidentally colliding with her face and letting her fall to the floor. Harry looked at her there her hand on her cheek and tears streaming down her face. He had not intended to hurt her and the look of horror in her eyes when she looked at him gave him chills.

"Hermione" he said reaching out his hand to touch but she moved away.

"Leave it…I shouldn't have tried to help." Hermione said then ran up to the girls dormitories.

Harry did not know what to do. He knew that he did not mean to hurt her but how could he apologize to her. Then an idea struck him.

"_Accio_ _Firebolt_" He said and waited for his Firebolt. Once he got his broom he mounted it and flew up the stairs of the girls dormitories. He knocked on the door of the seventh year dorm that she shared with Lavander and Parvati and waited for her to answer.

"Go away Harry!" Hermione shouted from behind the door. "Just go away"

"No Hermione please let me in." Harry pleaded.

"NO!" she shouted.

"Please Hermione I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to be left alone"

"Well sorry for trying to help"

"Look Hermione just please open the door." Harry pleaded once again.

"I'm sorry Harry but no…let's just talk tomorrow maybe then we could have a decent conversation" She answered tears in her eyes.

"But…Okay tomorrow" Harry said heading back to the common room. He sat there thinking about what Hermione had said and realized that she was right. Tomorrow he would apologize to her and tell her everything he had felt about her. And maybe just maybe he could finally live a normal life with the girl of his dreams.

**AU: I know it's not that good please give suggestions on how to improve it. **


End file.
